vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pickle
|-|Normal= |-|Transformed= |-|Casual= Summary Pickle was a major antagonist of "Baki: Son of Ogre." He also reappeared in the following Baki Dou manga. He was a primitive humanoid, who lived during the Jurassic era. Due to him being frozen in ice, Pickle managed to survive for 190 million years or so. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C, possibly higher Name: Pickle, "Pickled Human", The Jurassic Man, The 'Anti-Human' Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 190 Million Years Old Classification: Prehistoric Human, Dinosaur Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation, Limited Chi Manipulation and Attack Reflection via Aiki (Utilized the very basics of Aiki without even knowing it) | Regeneration (Low. Regenerated from all the cuts made by Musashi, but not his scar from the T-Rex), Berserk Mode (Becomes extremely more violent and mindless in this state) and Body Control (In this state, Pickle’s muscles become much harder and nearly impossible to cut through) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Base Yujiro Hanma, who is considerably more powerful than Biscuit Oliva. One shot Jack Hanma) | Town level (Pickle easily overpowered Baki in terms of raw strength), possibly Town level+ (Stated to be an equal to Yujiro Hanma although this was never proven outright) Speed: Hypersonic (Can blitz Jack and matched SOO Baki albeit he is slower) | At least Hypersonic (Comparable to but slower than Baki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Pickle lifted up a triceratops up by its horns. He should be comparable to Oliva and Yujiro), up to Class 100 (Overpowered and supported the weight of sauropods, more specifically the Argentinosaurus, which could weigh up to 90 metric tons or more according to the most recent estimates) Striking Strength: Town Class (Comparable to Yujiro) | Town Class, possibly Town Class+ Durability: Town level (Musashi Miyamoto was unable to cut through Pickle's neck. Easily withstood an attack from Jack Hanma. Survived a true mach punch from Katsumi Orochi) | Town level (Took hundreds of hits from Baki who at this point was above Oliva in terms of strength, survived slashes from Full Power Musashi), possibly Town level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Musashi's Sword Intelligence: Pickle's intelligence varies from Animalistic to slightly Above Average. Since he was a man of the Jurassic Era, Pickle mostly relies on his primal instincts and the things he learned when he was younger, similar to an animal. However, after being brought out of the ice he remained frozen in for millions of years, Pickle was forced to live in the Modern Era, where technology, intelligence and complex techniques dominate. Albeit slowly, Pickle was able to adapt to the present day world and even learned the basics of some martial arts such as Aikido. Pickle's cognitive skills and perception may seem very primal at first, but are actually as complex as an average human's (Imagination and understanding are some of Pickle's most notable traits, which confuse all of the characters in the Bakiverse). Weaknesses: While he is capable of learning, Pickle is still in fact, mostly primitive. Due to living the majority of his life amongst an era of nothing but brute force, speed and size, Pickle's biggest weakness is his lack of skill. Experienced martial artists, even if physically inferior to him, have managed to give Pickle quite a hard time, exactly due to this flaw. Keys: Base | Transformed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Bite *Leaning Forwards Stance *Tackle *Aiki Gallery pickletransformed.png|Pickle's transformed state, with scars left by his ancient rival, the T-Rex 7909b7dc86cd8c2a808f232fa1a36098.jpg|Pickle victoriously dances in front of Baki, mocking him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tier 7